


Field of Fire

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second time in recent memory that Widowmaker's seen Pharah through her scope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Fire

“Sniper on your six, Pharah!”

Morrison’s bark sent a cloud of static through the radio, making Widowmaker’s lip curl. Her scope tracked Pharah through a path of open sky, streaks of gold splashed with the violent purple of a deep-set bruise. Shooting at sunset wasn’t ideal considering the chance of glare, but Talon preferred to attack at inopportune times, hoping to catch tired and hungry soldiers that wouldn’t perform at their best.

Instead they had summoned Fareeha Amari in full form, her Jackal-class Raptora armor cutting like a silver blade through the air. She fired a torrent of rockets into the front flank of mercenaries, tearing their formation to pieces as two splintered to rush the payload and the rest made a hasty retreat. Those brave enough to charge got a concussive blast that sent them flying, then swiftly put out of commission by a pair of sleep darts.

“Fumbling children.” Widowmaker hissed under her breath, only for her body to tense as a bullet whizzed by Pharah’s helmet, almost clipping the soldier’s cheek. Golden eyes traced its path back through an infrared veil, windspeed, distance and temperature rolling in a constant display as they were analyzed. “Now, now, _petit imitateur._ Where are you hiding?”

There it was. A sniper’s nest secreted into an abandoned building nearly a kilometer away, the rifle within following Pharah’s every move. Widowmaker adjusted her scope, zooming in to identify the man behind a white half-mask. After a split second, she recognized him, and held in a huff of laughter. A mere lieutenant, sent to hunt a target that outclassed him in every possible way.

In nine months, Talon simply hadn’t been able to replace her.

His hands moved quickly to prepare another shot, and Widowmaker steadied her rifle, drawing a bead an inch below the lieutenant’s shoulder. It would sever tendons, render him unable to fire but alive for questioning. She grit her teeth, resisting the ghost of instinct to target his heart, and pulled the trigger.

He fell, shout muted in the distant air, and Morrison’s voice came over the radio again. “Target status?”

“Neutralized.” Widowmaker’s scope swiveled back to open sky, finding no sign of Pharah. Her heart jumped, a heavy and delayed thump. “You can send someone in to retrieve him for interrogation.”

“McCree’s already on his way.” A beat of silence fell before Morrison added, “Nice shooting as always, Amélie.”

She cut the comms short, ignoring the twinge in her chest to keep scanning the sky, wondering where the soldier could possibly–

Footsteps crunched on the raw concrete behind her and Widowmaker whipped around in the blink of an eye, rifle at the ready. Her fingers hesitated a centimeter from the trigger before she reached back to raise her visor, letting out an adrenaline-thick sigh.

“I didn’t mean to surprise you.” A magnetic click emanated from the Raptora suit as Pharah disconnected her helmet, revealing warm brown eyes and that distinctive tattoo. Widowmaker had traced its lines so many times now, contemplating the weight of past mistakes. “Once we were clear, I had to find a place to land.”

“Did we capture all of them?” She asked, setting Widow’s Kiss aside in its case before standing up straight. Tension coiled at the base of her spine, remnants of the conditioning that chastised her for abandoning a kill.

Pharah smiled, proud and victorious. “They were so busy trying to knock me out of the sky that they didn’t even touch the crates.”

“I don’t like you playing bait.” Widowmaker bit her tongue, hating how petulant the words sounded.

Then powerful arms came around her, the embrace wreathed in weapons-grade titanium but still remarkably gentle. She sank into that familiar weight, cheek pressed against warm metal as prosthetic digits stroked up and down her back.

“I know, but I’m good at getting Talon’s attention.” Pharah murmured, letting out a deep sigh when Widowmaker quietly huffed in protest. “That’s how we got you back, Amélie.”

She remembered. That night was impossible to forget, how orders had driven her to stalk Pharah halfway across Numbani, ready to line up the perfect shot. A predator’s eagerness ran white-hot in her blood, whispering _like mother like daughter_ as the rifle fell in perfect sync with Pharah’s heart, a special round ready to puncture every inch of armor and bury through the flesh underneath.

Then something had pricked at the back of her neck, light as a gnat, and Widowmaker recognized the sleep serum in one awed instant before falling unconscious.

The weeks after that were a blur, constant treatments in an isolated place attempting to reverse the process Talon had inflicted on her body. Therapy came in tandem, wielded like a scalpel to purge the venom trapped under so many mental scars, leaving her raw and vulnerable to feeling again.

Pain was inconsequential; it was the guilt that almost killed her.

But somehow, Fareeha had brought her back from that unspeakable edge.

“Is the mission done?” Widowmaker asked quietly.

“It is.” There would be more soon; they had been escalating in frequency as Talon started to crumble, not wanting to give them any opportunity to recover. “We can go home now.”

The promise of rest soothed her like a balm, shoulders sinking an inch in abject relief. A light kiss was pressed to her temple, and Amelie let the smile on her lips rise to the surface.

–

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something to exist for this pairing and now it does. It was fun to work on a reformed!Widowmaker too.


End file.
